


Mark's blue

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: Eduardo Saverin给一片海起了名字。





	

这总不是一件怪事。

珊瑚有名字，房屋有名字，海当然也应该有。Saverin家族世代观察并记录一切，作为其中优秀的一员，Eduardo当然会给他观察的这片海起名字。

虽然在那之前Eduardo从没想过要选择一片海作为自己的终身观察对象，但飓风把他带到了那里，就是这样。

所以他现在是一名职业“看海人”了。一年花大把时间测量水文，小心了解关于这片海的每件事。

它实在过于偏远，Eduardo敢说世界上大多数人都不会觉得这儿还能有片海。当然了，人们也不关心。他们只去广告上巨大字体加粗的那些地方度假，有海滩、白色的沙子、阳光什么的。没人有精力去关心孤零零的一片海，春天解冻，冬天结冰，一年到头会不会有北极熊光顾。

当然没有了。

这儿不仅没有北极熊，还没有海豹、没有企鹅、没有鱼。Eduardo得说，那就是一片海，水里面混合了盐和其他无机离子微量元素的那种，像是你能从实验室里调配出来的普通液体。

然而，它一旦被称为一片海，就是另一种概念了。

首先它蓝得就非同寻常。Eduardo不学绘画，他忙着搞数学公式去了所以没时间——这是一个失误，因为他在试图用文字描述这片海时犯了难，精确是搞数学落下的毛病，修辞则非人人具有的天赋，Eduardo很庆幸自己没有去谋杀现代诗歌，同时后悔自己的摄影技术也只有普通大学生的普通水准。即便很怀疑镜头能否如实展现它的蓝，Eduardo还是抱着侥幸心理去拉了个摄影师。结局是他们在瑟瑟寒风里吹了一个月，摄影师只留了一句忠告：你得P一下。镜头、光线、甚至一阵风，都能改变它的蓝。

Eduardo不能记录这种失真的东西，他在某些时刻挑剔得令人惊讶，然后人们才回想起这个好脾气的巴西男孩儿从小被最好的东西包围，宁可去北纬六十度往上看全世界蓝得最特别的一片海。

所以它的颜色成了大问题。

如果想要描述一种蓝色，人们第一反应是蓝得像大海，那么想要描述大海的蓝色呢？

画家用颜料，计算机系用颜色代码，Chris用文学手法，而Dustin作为Kirkland H33最诚实的人，“你为什么不看看它的成分表？”

“太长了，”Mark转过椅子说，“没人有耐心读一串用每升多少毫克化学元素混合而成的形容。色彩同样是一种概念，在事实上它对每个人不具有相同的意义，典型例如红绿色盲，我实在看不出这有什么苦恼的必要。”

“所以呢？”Dustin被他搞得晕晕乎乎。

“Eduardo可以去注册一个这片海颜色的专利。”Chris一脚踹开摊了一地的大部头。

“重点在独一无二。”巴西男孩儿提炼总结，“概念，对吧？”

Mark摊在椅子里投出飞镖。

他的眼睛在这样的光线和角度下看起来非常独特，像泳池深处、硫酸铜溶液、006666或者，一片海。

Eduardo不是一个特别羞怯的人，他能很好地应付各种社交场合，得体而风趣。但偶尔他会特别紧张，那是正常的，绝大多数人面对Mark，要么气愤，要么紧张。他就不像是一个，生活常量。

所以现在，Mark眼睛的蓝色。

Eduardo说：“去注册的时候，我可以把Mark带上。”

“什么？”另外三个人问。

“概念，对吧，至少我得向工作人员展示。”

事情就是这样。

当Eduardo用Mark眼睛的蓝色描述这片海的蓝色，它理所当然地也就成了Mark。

Eduardo每年花费大把时间，从热带穿过一半地球去看望Mark。

它春天解冻，冬天结冰，一年到头没有北极熊光顾，孤零零的都是水。

曾给它拍照片的摄影师在Eduardo的记录下留言，海中没有神灵，名字没有意义。

他说得很对，Baltic Sea、Ostsee、Itameri、Lä auml nemeri，不同国家的人们用不同的称呼，东海、西海，都是波罗的海。

那么Kirk眼睛的蓝、Charles眼睛的蓝还是Mark眼睛的蓝，也不会造成任何影响。

Eduardo回复他，概念取决于表达。

好吧年轻人，眼睛是心灵的窗户，我懂的。摄影师说。世界上千千万万个蓝眼睛的人，和这个蓝眼睛的Mark，毕竟不是同一个。

尽管它的冬天非常冷，尽管那儿连条鱼也没有，Mark泛起的浪潮足以让Eduardo忽略这些不愉快。

他在记录后面写，选择不总是正确的，但至少还没变成一个错误。

没有人留言。

当Mark说，那太长了，没人会读，本身就是无关紧要的理由。现代社会，人人繁忙，谁会关心孤零零的一片海？

卷发男孩儿裹得像只企鹅，坐在结冰的岸边说，“你的成分表有点问题。”

他身边放着透明的玻璃容器，像是刚从实验室里送出来。

Eduardo坐在他身旁，“你加盐了吗？”

“什么？”

“我以为你至少会发现Dustin拿来垫炸鸡的纸少了一截。”

Mark耸耸肩：“我不是专业的，充其量只能发现我眼睛的蓝色和这片海的颜色并不一样。”

“色彩同样是一种概念，只对它的观察者具有意义。”

“重点是独一无二。”

Eduardo投掷出一颗小石头。

Mark的冰面平静地发出声响，男孩儿眨了一下眼睛。

他语速缓慢：“当有人说，海中没有神灵，这其实是一种不准确的说法。”

“因为神灵也是个概念？”

“他得先定义‘神灵’。”

他摇摇晃晃走到冰面中央，大声朝岸边喊：“你可以许愿了！”

“我为什么要许愿！”

“人们不总是朝神灵许愿吗！”

“你得先定义‘神灵’！”

他们的叫喊被呼啸寒风扯得变形，Eduardo不得不也走到冰面中央。

“Mark？”

“先定义‘Mark’。”

“Mark.”

“好吧。”

人们总是跟自己的观察对象在一起。

这总不是一件怪事。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于juvenbace“眼睛冷得像深冬的海潮”“花朵之于Mark是深冬的看海人”


End file.
